kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . | voiced by = | wordplay = K66-2 | alias =New Keroro, Keroro, Keron Star | age = Unknown | Aliases = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier |color = #F3E5AB}} is the 6th, newest main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. He's currently the youngest member of the Keronian army, and a friend to the Keroro Platoon. He makes his animated debut in the Keroro (Flash Series) alongside Black★Star, his rival. Bio Height: 44.44 cm (1' 5" ft) Weight: 4.444 kg (9.8 lbs) Department: A high rank ordinal in the Gamma Space Invasion Army of Planet Number 58, Keroro second platoon invasion force. Character Shin Keroro is the 6th newest ally and main character. He is interceded as "Galactic invasion unit from the 58th planet of the The Gamma nebula arrived on earth. The Second Keroro Platoon" His partner is Tomosu Hinohara and he is his own platoon. According to his bio, "He's a super-small child worried for the Keron Star, and one person Keron soldier because of this 100 year time gap in birth. Hence all Keron Army's efforts on concentrating in training respectfully, one platoon by one person to possess combat ability. However, Keronians still have more room to grow along the way. Some people call him 'Shin-roro' for short. He first appeared in the chapter, "The Keron Military Starts a New Phase (Part 1)". He battled the platoon by showing off his strange abilities, then later quickly befriended and joined the platoon. In the multi-part story in Volume 23, he battled Black★Star and won. Personality Shin Keroro is much like a five year old. He's naive, gets bored easily, fun loving, childish, energetic, playful, and out to prove he is not weaker then the rest of the platoon, or timid, making him extremely reckless with his bravery. He is also able to think quickly when under pressure (although he does sometimes overthink and it causes more harm then good, just like Keroro) Being a child, he also tends to collapse when he's exerted too much energy and become overly excited for things. Appearance Shin Keroro looks like a younger version of Keroro being his body color is green and yellow cap with cat-like ears instead of dog ear-like hat flaps. He has blue eyes. He also has other features such as wearing red collar around his neck and wearing a gray bracelet (it takes a form of a Kero Ball-like features, such as an antenna with a red circular tip and blue glowing shapes around the bracelet such as circle, square, and triangle.) His symbol is a Keron Star that its red on his cap and yellow on his abdomen (the symbol is used as a transforming weapon). In his younger state, his face is similar to the young Keronians, and his tail is round similar to Sumomo's. Upon transforming into any style, his color changes into a similar platoon member and his hands become large and white. In his T-Style, his color schemes is very similar to Tamama's, he has gray rings near his shoulders and dorsal-like fins, he possess a Tamama's emblem on his metacarpals, and on his Keron Star, it features a green arrow-like point. In his G-Style, his color schemes are similar to Giroro's and the only difference that he has a black star-like scar under his left eye (possibly to symbolize Giroro's scar), and amber eyes. His collar changes too, into a dark blue color scheme, and around his arms are cybernetic-like armor which feature futuristic firearms. His Keron Star has a red point on it. In his D-Style, his body is blue and he wears a white cap, similar to Dororo's color schemes, especially Pre-Pekopon Dororo. His face and belly is black colored and a white collar, his armor on his arms is black with kusari katabira straps on it, and a shuriken symbol, it also possess two claws as well, he has a blue point on his Keron Star and pale blue eyes with white rings around his pupils and a white collar. Abilities Unlike the platoon, using a Keron Star as his mobile weapon, when he rotates his Keron Star and presses it, which change into dark blue, red, and cyan to present the weapon he's using. Which, in this case is the ability's of the other platoon member's called G-Style, T-Style, and D-Style and he's very skilled at using them despite his very young age. It is reveled that before he was first sent to Earth, he was able to pick any of the Keron Army's platoon's abilities. He immediately decided to pick the Keroro Platoon's, despite Headquarter's saying he could have any platoon's. His bracelet that he wears acts as a new model version of the Kero ball, and also allows him to fly. In Volume 24 of the manga, it is revealed that his bracelet can be also used for different users besides himself, like Black★Star. Without his bracelet, he will be useless and cannot battle. Giroro Style "G-Style is Giroro's weapons of mission excel Giroro’s ability possessed style.” Tamama Style "T-Style is Tamama’s high hand-to-hand combat ability possessed style.” Dororo Style "D-Style is Dororo’s possessed high assassin ability provisioned style.” Kururu Style It hasn't been shown openly, but after using it in hiding, Shin showed some minor traits of Kururu's personality for a while, like his laugh, even though he wasn't using the style anymore when he was seen again. Dan Gou Zakasa A strong ability that allows Shin to release a large beam of stars that shield him. The shield also releases a barrage of stars. It can't hit people who stand still. Relationships Keroro Keroro treats Shin much like a little brother, and Shin carries this family bond by calling Keroro 'Uncle'. He likes playing video games and building models with him. He also appreciates all the fun adventures he has let him on, and how Keroro goes out of his way to protect him. Giroro Giroro has respect for the child's determination and reckless bravery. Giroro sees a small part of his younger self in Shin. Shin himself seems to like all the cool weapons he uses and seems to look up to him. Dororo Shin looks up to Dororo as something of a teacher, though Shin appears to forget him sometimes, such as when he is sticking stickers on others.Keroro Flash Series Episode 11 He also seems shocked when Dororo (as copied by Black★Star) teases him about not being worthy of being the Keron Star. Tamama Despite having little interaction, Shin appears to like Tamama and how strong he is. Tamama is disillusioned at no longer being the symbol of youth because of Shin's age and he also appears to be slightly jealous or envious of Shin due to him ignoring him whenever they are seen together. Kururu Shin appears to be slightly scared by him as evident by his shock when he laughed like him, Kururu himself seems to find Shin to be interesting and he is amused by his reactions. Tomosu Hinohara Tomosu is Shin's partner. There relationship mirrors Fuyuki and Keroro's. However, Shin Keroro, being younger than anyone else, demands more attention from Tomosu, which Tomosu gives usually. He is usually seen riding on Tomosu's head and Shin appears to idol Tomosu like a big brother as shown by how he never leaves Tomosu's side even when he participates his Occult Club meetings, despite how bored he seems when in them. Angol Mois Mois finds him adorable, and of course much like her uncle leaving her confused. Mois also takes care of Shin when he is sick, Shin appears to like her, saying that he is glad she tried to protect him. Koyuki Azumaya Shin had fought her once and defeated her, she seems to be accepting to him much like she is to everyone else. Myou Kaneami Myou seems to be connected to him in a strange manner, her gold eye was able to help him when he had been thrown to the ground. Though they see each other as friends none the less, Myou often gifting Shin snacks. Natsumi Hinata Natsumi's relationship with Shin Keroro is actually very different than Keroro and hers. She finds Shin Keroro to be really cute, and in episode 13 of Keroro she actually helps him out by giving him Starfruit. Shin appears to like her as he head bumps her, a sign of deep friendship within Shin's world. Alisa Southerncross Alisa at first saw Shin as a source of food (Because he said he was a vampire), and tried to attack him, but after Fuyuki convinced her otherwise, she apologized. However, Shin is still frightened of her. Alisa seems interested in him and she appears to want to eat him still, making Shin even more scared. Black★Star Black★Star sees Shin as an enemy, and he is seen constantly attacking Shin. However, this relationship seems one-sided and even not real as Shin has constantly saved Black★Star, despite him always attacking him. Shin also admits that he sees Black★Star as a friend, rather then an enemy, and that he thinks that they could be good friends. Black★Star has also been seen accepting Shin's help. Fuyuki Hinata Fuyuki and Shin appear to be good friends, and much like Fuyuki and Keroro's relationship, it is built on trust. In Volume 26 Ch. 235, when Shin Keroro wanted a backpack, he asked Fuyuki for one of his. Fuyuki at first seemed hesitant, but it was revealed that he only went to re-scale the backpack. Shin Keroro then thanks Fuyuki, and they then shake hands. Etymology Shin Keroro's name comes from "新" Shin which translates to 'New' or 'Neo-' and Keroro's name, which comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia, "gero", the word for the sound a frog makes (ribbit). Trivia *He's the youngest Keronian in the Keron Army, being even younger than Tororo. This may be because of him being a Keroro Model. * He also doesn't know how to drive flying disk. * Shin is one of the only Keronians to have a Kero Ball as a bracelet. * Shin Keroro is the only Keronian who hates rain and water in general.Keroro Flash Series Episode 13 ** Because of this fact, Shin doesn't know how to swim. * Shin is the only Keron Army soldier that is the only member of his Platoon, The Second Keroro Platoon. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Partner Category:Keroro Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Main characters